Hope of a Future SQ Fanfic
by LilBritain
Summary: This is a written like a scene as if it was in the show


Hope of a Future SQ Fan Fiction

It's a normal morning in Storybrooke, most the town is eating breakfast at Granny's Diner. Emma, Hook, Henry and Hope are having breakfast in their usual booth. Snow, Charming and Neal are in a table across from them and Ruby is arguing with Granny again. It seems like an ordinary peaceful day.

Until in walks Regina and the Evil Queen. Regina immediately spots Emma and Hope and her breath catches in her chest. Her heart aches for her but she can't allow this to be known. Emma is happy with Hook and she needs to find her own peace with someone else. Regina shakes it off and heads towards the counter as Emma says "Great, what now" under her breath.

"Relax, I'm just here for coffee, I don't know about _her_ though" Regina snarks in a raspy tone as she throws her hand up towards the Evil Queen. The Evil Queen shoots an angry look at Snow and says "What else would I be here for, why to ruin your happiness of course." In her matter of fact voice.

Emma jumps to her feet in front of Snow to protect her mother, just as Regina darts next to Emma, out of reflex without realizing it until she noticed all the confused /surprised looks from everyone. But Regina stood her ground sure of her decision to protect Emma, her hands up, magic glowing.

"You think you can defeat me?" She laughs maliciously as she looks at Regina with distain. She scans the room and catches a glimpse of Hope as Hook is trying to leave with her. "Well what do we have here?" She asks sarcastically as she magically "poofs" her into her left arm, while magically choking Snow with her right. "Now I can destroy all your happiness!"

"Unhand my daughter!" Regina and Emma yell simultaneously before looking at each other confused. Regina throws a fireball at the Evil Queen and it releases her hold on Snow, while Emma pulls snow out of the way. At this point Snow says, "Regina, she's not your daughter, you know that right? I mean you weren't even there!" "Well it feels like she is, I mean after all we have been through." Regina tries to recover.

"Why don't you say what you are really thinking Regina…" The Evil Queen insinuates, with a raised eyebrow at Regina. "Oh yeah and what might that be?" Emma asks as she rolls her eyes. "Nothing." Regina answers. "No really, I want to know this too, what is it?" Snow asks curiously.

"Bitch I banged you're daughter in spirit!" The Evil Queen says with a wink at Regina and Emma. "Well everyone is thinking it, I am just saying it." Regina looks down embarrassed and angry as her hands light up with magic.

"Yeah I felt that." Emma says with a glance at Regina. "It's ok I will admit it" Emma says to stand up for Regina. The Evil Queen won't win here today she thinks to herself. If this is really how Regina feels they need to discover it together, but it shouldn't be here to embarrass Regina.

"Stop, just Stop" Snow begs as she shakes her head in disbelief. Regina looks at Emma curiously and says, "Wait, you felt what exactly, please elaborate" "Yes dear, please continue" the Evil Queen prods as she silences Snow White. The Queen loves to see Regina squirm just as much as watching Snow suffer.

"I felt a hand slipping down my-" "wait what" Regina exclaims as she looks at the Queen and Emma "I'm sorry I thought you needed a hand" the Evil Queen laughs. "I don't have to listen to this, I'm leaving" Regina says as she starts to leave. "Wait.." Emma grabs Regina's arm " It's ok Regina, don't go. I was being honest I have always felt a connection to you." "Emma, I, " "Regina, let me finish, I honestly thought we had a 'moment' when you were destroying the curse and got knocked out. When you woke you called out to me but instead of a kiss which I expected you just got up and carried on." Emma took Regina's face in her hands " I was disappointed, I thought maybe another time. Then you sent me and Henry off to keep us safe, you made a huge sacrifice for me and still no kiss. Well I'm tired of waiting."

So fixated on each other, they failed to notice The Evil Queen and Hope had bonded. No one had ever seen this look on the Evil Queen. Hope was laughing, reaching for her face as the Queen was giving her Eskimo kisses and making baby noises.

Snow broke their trance on each other and placed a hand on each Regina and Emma's shoulder. "Look" she says. They watch the Evil Queen a moment, in awe as they see her heart melting over the baby. Regina and Emma exchange a quick glance as Regina moves toward the Evil Queen. "This is wonderful" Snow whispers to Emma "Who knew, maybe this whole time she just needed someone to love, like Regina with Henry."

Regina smiled at the Queen, knowing her heart was changing, knowing the feeling. The Queen smiled back. "What is this I feel? It is amazing" "Love" Regina answered as she reached for Hope. At that moment while both their hands were on Hope something amazing happened. The Evil Queen and Regina morphed back into one. Regina left holding Hope and smiling back at Emma who couldn't be happier for Regina to be whole again. Regina brought Hope back to Emma smiling a devilish grin and said, "Now where were we?" Before Emma could answer, Regina kissed her with all she had and Emma kissed her without holding back. Now finally everything her parents had told her about true love made sense. In that moment, she knew she had been denying herself a whole life of happiness, they both had.

Once they pulled away, everyone in the Diner in shock but they all could see the love on their faces.

"Finally!" Henry exclaimed as her ran to hug both his mothers. "I mean it was so obvious you were both in denial." He finished saying and they all three laughed.

Emma turned to Hook with a regretful half smile "I'm sorry." She said as she grabbed Regina's hand.

"Don't be sorry love" Hook said as he shook his head. "It was only a matter of time anyways." He said looking at Emma with love. "But to be clear you won't ever be fully rid of me as I am still Hope's father, perhaps a threesome would be in order some time." He joked with a devilish grin.

"NO!" everyone yelled. "Ok, Ok, bloody hell, it was just a joke. "

"Come on, let's go home. We have some catching up to do." Regina said to Emma. Emma (holding Hope), Henry and Regina waved to everyone and left to start their new life together.


End file.
